Taet Outbreak
by Iceburger
Summary: An umbrella ship deliberatly crashes on an island which is disputed over by several nations.
1. chapter 1. Beached

This story does not take into account the game Resident Evil Code:Veronica...  
RESIDENT EVIL: TAET OUTBREAK  
Chapter 1.  
  
The rain fell hard on the coastline on the night of the 21st November 2001, the wind whiped the sandy beaches and the waves tossed the boats upon their crests.The torrent was unrelenting and the sea was raised into a mad fury of froth and water. The small island of Taet finally permenantly settled on in 1637 was an obscure remote islnad that was technically both in international, french and english waters at the same time because of this the island had been fought over for years. The last battle in 1987 was fought in a courtroom by the french and english ambassadors. To stop any future problems the island was declared independant, in 1989 this ruling was altered giving the english and europeans joint control of the army and air force bases there and of the local constabulary. In 1992 this was stretched due to several armed uprising attemps on the island, the UN supplied the island with a massive surplus of weapons for the Taet Island special police forces. The small coastland island of Taet was about to be met by a force of evil that is not of this world, the several fishermen who had worked all through the day were casting their nets in the hopes of raking in a small profit from the areas of the channel left open for their fishing and trade.It was damn near impossible as the shiping lanes in the area were a random jigsaw of areas in which the independant isle of Taet only had a minor portion. This system was set up to make all the parties in the deal happy but unfortunatly the fishermen weren`t happy.Taet itself was given the areas with the least fish to be had, the mayor had found this preposterous, the isle that was the source of all the controversy was given the most meager out of the deal the Isle had only been able to keep the economy running due to the charitable donations of the umbrella corporation. Ever since the controversy had died down umbrella had begun helping agriculture, industry, the economy and medecine in return for a few installations scattered around the isle and open routes for there tankers to use. Had it not have been for umbrella`s facility in hell bay the problems of fishing and pollution would never have been sorted out. Okay the Isle`s fishing waters had been limited even more by Umbrella`s stubborness in research the waters of the area. Unfortunatly Umbrella had not had a chance to finance the re-inflation of Taet city`s fishing fleet but they were planning to do so. Just as they were finishing an explosion was heard and they saw a tanker plow through the bay onto the shore it had tore itself open on the rocks and was now showering crates, bulkheads and cargo in the violent waves beneath it, it screeched on the beach sending the sand which had been still only seconds before flying across the shore in its destructive wake. The ship seemed as though it would go on forever but it buckled lurching right and slowing it hammered onto its left side tearing itself in two as several small explosions rippled along its now torn and ripped surface leaving nearly all of the ship open to the bitter elements. The fishermen had frozen in terror as they witnessed these events, unable to move and rooted to the spot they simply looked on for at least a minute in shear horror, the nets that they had dropped left their view on the sea`s surface as the wind whipped their faces.The rain was easing off finally but the fear and shock was not, one of them the oldest turned abruptly to one of the others who was standing several feet away.  
" Go into town and get help."He said the boy began complain in defiance and frustration but the man would have none of it in such a grave situation he spun round in frustration.  
" Do what I say !!!"The boy was jolted by this spun on his heels and pelted towards the city , The eldest fisherman turned back to the wreck. He was genrally known for being stern and callous but this time he had reason to be. Luckily the tide had been further out then normal and so it hadn`t have plowed into the arcades above the Taet city shore. He dared not think of the damage and death it could have caused.He turned his attention back to the smouldering wreck. He knew that the crew and /or passengers would have been at best injured by the trajedy. Many might be dead by the time the police and emergency services arrived on the scene arrived. He had to think fast.He sharply beconed to two of the other fishermen and called them over as his wet grey hair whiped his face.They hurried over vacant expressions of bewilderment still present on their soaked faces.  
" Get equiptment, supplies and any first aid you can scrounge up."The old fisherman said.  
"For example?"One of them nervously asked expecting a barrage of shouting from the old man.  
"Crowbars, food, first aid kits, rope, blow torches, saws..that kinda stuff. Now go.GO!!" The two men each pulled their own drenched coats tightly over them to keep off as much of the rain as they possibly could and ran towards the town in opposite directions in search of the neccesary equiptment for the rescue. Their departure left only seven fishermen including the old man, the old man began to give them tasks they had to do, he knew they couldn`t even wait long enough for the other two to return. They each ran over to their boats climbed inside and grabbed any rope or equiptment they could find. After checking that they had as much as they could get from the boats, the old man gave the command and they all began running to the ship in search of any survivors.They sprinted across the cloggy, marsh-like sand which had been thrown up by the ship, the old man glanced to his right to see the deep gorge gouged out by the underbelly of the ship`s hull. They ran on and on stumbling over pieces of debris, these fragments slowly became larger, warmer and more frequent until they were clambering over mountains of twisted smouldering metal, they fought against the elements bravly as they clambered up over a an iron ridge and stared down into the hold The section they had entered was filled with shattered cannisters and crates, Bulkheads and bits of the ceiling had fallen or been torn away, the crewmen twenty or so in all were scattered around, all dead, many of them had been killed by shrapnel or the violent lurches of the ship but several had been thrown out of the ship itself or crushed by the fallen bulkheads or pieces of ceiling.   
  
At the other end of the city in a rented house, David Jackson a university student lay slumped over his uncompleted homework with the personal stereo playing his favorite music album. He had been left alone for two days now as his mates were away in Hell bay at a rock concert, he was left on his own with his media studies project. The rock music reached a massive crecendo waking him abruptly from his deep sleep, he stirred and then moaned rubbing his temples, he looked down at his media studies coursework, he let out a sigh. He had been studying the effects of disasters on the media and civilian populations for several weeks and he had paid particular attention to the Raccoon city incident which had occured recently. The incident was an outbreak of what from the hideous tales can only be described as a cannibalistic disease which was inflicted upon the entire resident population of Raccoon city. Apparantly the "Raccoon city syndrome" as it had been called by the media made anyone infected with it slowly seem to decompose alive before developing cannibalistic tendancies.He knew the stories that these people were zombies were false he knew that zombie stories were distortions of the true nature of debilitated diseases such as the Racoon city one. As the rumours go a group of cannibals had been murdering citizens near an Umbrella facility.The S.T.A.R.S group(Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) had been sent to the discover the truth the discovered that Umbrella was involved and so they blew up the mansion. Unfortunatly no one believed their wild stories and discretly the Umbrella corporation began taking out the S.T.A.R.S members one by one. Several months later Umbrella set another horde of cannibals loose this time in the city. It was soon overrun and the cannibal group`s ranks grew to include nearly all of the city`s citizens. The American goverment ended the problem with their usual strong arm tactics, they nuked the entire city ending the problem.Or so it seemed Umbrella had seemed to have had infected several villages secretly and they could strike anywhere next. David wasn`t to keen on the project but he knew he would get extra marks for his research which came from several unnamed websites he had found scattered around the internet containing even racoon city newspages from the incident and hell it would scare his teacher to death so it was worth working on it. He smiled at the thought and he began looking through the files of pictures from racoon city newspaper cuttings he had collected.   
  
At the grotty bus station , a local down and out lay fast asleep with a brown paper bag with a beer bottle inside lying underneath his bus stop bench. Above a light flickered on and off as moths flew into it in their normal kamikaze fashion.The tramp stirred and rolled over, a bright white light shone over the horizon waking the tramp. He looked up blinking and shielding his eyes. He squinted to see if he could find ot what it was. He realized it was a bus and he dismissed it with a wave of his hand and he leant back down again. The bus pulled up at the depot and it halted slowly as its upper deck was rocked slightly by the wind.Its doors opened and Claire Redfield climbed of the bus, she had come here because she had heard that this was the last place that her brother Chris had been seen she guessed it was a likely place as Umbrella`s headquarters were located in France and so the island of Taet was a good place to get there from seeing how it was an independant state with free access to all countries or so it had been before she got here. She thanked the bus driver and pulled the shoulder straps on her backpack tighter. How many years had it been since the incident in Racoon City, two or was it three years since they had nuked the entire city? She couldn`t remember she had spent too long searching America and Europe for her brother Chris. She decided it would be best to start searching for the person in Taet city who knew what had happened to her brother, she did not have enough money to get further into Taet city and didn`t have time to get more. On the way here she had seen Umbrella officials preparing to seal of the entire Taet area they were preparing roadblocks and they seemed to be preparing to sabotage the ports and airports in the island. she knew that meant another outbreak was just about to happen , she just hoped that she could escape before then.   
  
Lieutenant John Namcom of the MOD, sat in his car checking whether he had enough ammo in the car. At least 10 other officers had already arrived at Taet city when he entered Taet, the MOD had been given an anonamous tip off that an ocean tanker owned by Umbrella that was for some reason coming into one of the island`s harbour had biological hazards onboard, the nature of these hazards had not been fully explained by the anonamous tipster, who had mentioned some kind of virus. The ministry did not take any notice of this report until the tanker veered dramatically off course towards the city of Taet several agents of the MOD had already been sent that morning with extra guns and ammo caches for the local police in case there was violence from the crew who were nearly all hardened mercenaries.The tanker was registered to Umbrella and has a crew of 150 at least. Lt. nancom was barely able to get in as the area was begining to be sealed off by Umbrella troops who were also preparing to help survivors out of Taet once the crisis died down. Lt. John Namco knew something was wrong.Deadly wrong.   
  
The fishermen were horrified at the carnage that lay before them, there were at least 15 crewmen who had been mangled and crushed by debris in this area of the ship alone. The eldest fisherman noticed an insignia on one of the lesser mangled bodies`s uniforms, he strode over to it as the others searched the section and the old man leant down and grabbed it. He tore it off and looked carefully at it, he swung round towards the others.  
"It`s some company called the Umbrella corporation, whatever that is."Almost immediatly after he had said this one of the others suddenly remembered something.  
"Wait a minute isn`t Umbrella that company that sells pharmaceutical stuff in the US?" The other fisherman said another to his left remembered some more details.  
"Of course the ones that were involved in the Racoon city incident. .the thing with the cannibals! There was a minute silence of commeration for the dead in the states, it was on the news."  
"Yeah they have been fundin` all the refurbishing of the island.  
"Why does that make me feel afraid?"Another said as the eldest man swung around towards them.  
"Who cares who they are we have to find the survivors."The elder fisherman said.  
"What if there were no survivors."One of the fisherman said looking around at the carnage in the section they were in.  
"I don`t want anyone talking like that. There is still a chance."The eldest snapped back, he turned full circle scanning the entire room. He could see 3 seperate doors two of which had come off of the hinges due to the violent crash..  
"Browns and jake go through the left door, Jacob and Samuel the right. Robert come with me. Jeffries."  
"Yes"Jeffries said seperating himself from the others   
"Wait for the others or any survivors here."The elder said as the other fishermen split into their seperate groups. Jeffries sat on a sturdy wooden crate and began finishing his diary entry.Once he had finished the entry he got up and began pacing frantically, after five or so minutes he stopped as he noticed a piece of paper in the hand of one of the dead he picked up his crowbar and walked over. He tugged on it but the grasp was too strong he pulled until he felt his arms would explode but it finally came loose and he stumbled backwards across the room, he opened the folded piece of paper and read the title "INSTRUCTIONS UPON INFECTION OF MERCENARIES AND CREW."It said he scrolled down and he suddenly realized the truth .He put it in his pocket with his diary and then just before he could leave from behind he heard a sub human groan, he wasn`t going to take any chances survivor or not, he swung the crow bar round and snagged it on the face of the corpse he had taken the note from, he pulled it out and swung knocking the zombie to the deck. Permenantly. He looked about him all around from every corner mangled bodies groaned and lunged. He couldn`t believe it. There were zombies! They were real and they were going to turn him into one of them if he didn`t think fast. He smacked a few down as he swung the crowbar in all directions in a foolish plan to fight them off but finally and possibly inevitably one of the now disabled zombies grabbed the crowbar and wrenched it from his hands in a swift movement. The zombies moaned and began to advance on him advanced on him. It was then he realized it was over.   
  
A short while later and the fire trucks, ambulances and police cars could be seen rolling into view .The young fisherman jumped out of the cop car in time to catch up with the two other fishermen who had just run out of an adjacent road laden with supplies and equiptment. The police set up road blocks at the clock tower and the cinema, and they grabbed the fishermen and held them back as they struggled to get to the tanker. Several police officers started to climb the debris to get inside the tanker. Several black cars screeched on the tarmac plowing through the road blocks, from the other direction Umbrella trucks rolled over the horizon.  
"Stop! All officers do not enter that tanker."Said a man stepping out of one of the cars."I am Lt. John Namcom of the Ministry of Defence we believe that tanker owned by Umbrella contains dangerous viral toxins.By the power invested in me by parliment and the Ministry of Defence. I declare that ship quarantined pending investigation."   
By the time he said this most of those infected with the T-virus had slunk into the sewers to feed on the living in the city of Taet .  



	2. chapter 2. Lethiathon

CHAPTER 2. LETHIATHON  
  
Doctor Sendo walked out of his pharmacy, turning the lights off as he went, he grabbed his keys and went to leave but heard a strange noise from the back of the shop, it was like the sound of an animal gnawing at something, he turned placing the keys on the table and walked into the back he stopped in horror. One of his assistants was lying dead on the floor his pool of blood steadily growing, above him was a man about 7 feet tall at least, he was wearing Umbrella mercenary clothes ,the man turned on the sound of of dr. Sendo stepping on a patch of glass, only his bare skull could be seen under a paper thin layer of skin,Above which his brain was exposed, he had the Umbrella insignia above a name tag saying GRANT. The creature fully turned around showing its extra spider-like arms and it grinned at Dr. Sendo displaying its dog-like teeth. Dr. sendo went to run but the creature roared flicking its lizard like tongue and sending a jet of poison over the head of Dr. Sendo. It blinded him but he could hear the creature leap.   
  
"What is the meaning of this I demand you let us on our own tanker!"The Umbrella executive screamed he was a short fat man with a temper to match. Namcom lent over the roof of his car and placed his chin on his crossed arms. He sighed in agitation, he had finally met someone made him completly Annoyed. Completly.  
"We cannot let you in as it is now under the supervision of the Ministry of Defence pending investigation of contaminants.We may allow a few of your people in under supervisiuon of our forces as lond as they have proper viral protec.."He said but was interrupted by the executive.  
"We do not know if there are contaminants on the ship ,but if there are we did not create them!"  
"It remains to be seen whether we can trust you. "  
"Wait just a minute, we.."  
"In precisly five minutes you may be allowed in the first ten sections of the main entry point."  
"I will gladly relish that moment"The executive said letting an demonic smile surface once Lt. Namcom had left.  
  
Claire walked down the main high street looking in the dark shop windows as she went, she was begining to lose hope, if she was caught here when the zombies attacked she wouldn`t be able to properly defend herself as she only had enough ammo for about fifty pistol shots at most. She walked down the streets, she knew she was no less than five minutes away from the cafe or whatever it was. She walked past the pharmacy glancing in to see one of the lights on. She dismissed it as simply someone was working later she pulled on her shoulder straps and quickened her pace.From on top of the pharmacy building the creatured aptly named the "Leviathan" flicked its lizard tongue as it feasted on Doctor Sendo and his assistant, it looked down at Claire and muttered a single word "Prey".   
  
The Leviathon scuttled across the rooftops following Claire Redfield down the streets, she was too busy checking street names to notice its presence.It prepared to pounced but felt to solid blow delivered from a baseball bat in its midsection, the baseball bat scooped it and hit it again. Enrage it swung its tongue striking the ex-footballers arm and sending him stagering back the leviathon saw two individuals he pounced on the one who had now come to help the injured one, he was dead within seconds. The leviathon glanced to the injured man and then to the street to see if Claire had left she had, he had lost her trail! He grabbed the podgy ex-footballer and flung him off the roof to the cold street below. It grined as it feasted on the other, it had limited intelligence but still had enough to think, it roared as it thought "fools".  
  
God, David was bored he had been up for five hours doing his project and he couldn`t get to sleep the howling of the wind made his room which happened to have a chimney incredibly drafty.. Bored with the pertually looped rock music David turned it off and switched on his tv he flicked the channels until a news report caught his eye.It was about Taet! He turned up the volume on the tv.  
"The reports are vague because of police and MOD censoring but from these aerial shots we can plainly see a quarantined area with a tanker belonging to the multibillion dollar company Umbrella who are blamed for the Racoon city disaster .."David stopped listening, it was obvious to David that wherever Umbrella goes so does that mysterious disease he knew there was a connection, there had to be. David grabbed his work and stuffed it in his folder and slung it in his bag he decided it was best to board up the house and then get the hell out of here.  
  
"12 sightings in under an hour.Those are no victims of a normal viral infection. What does that virus do?"John Namcom said angrily to the Umbrella executive who was ordering his men to search the area they were allowed. He began to walk off but John followed him into the area where Jeffries had died.He grabbed the jacket of the Umbrella executive and spun him round.  
"I said what is that damned virus?"He said shouting and shaking the executive.  
"It is probably just something from the food some kind of sewage pollution, maybe?"  
"Don`t give me that bullshit! Dirty water doesn`t make people eat each other, what is the virus and is it made by Umbrella?"The executive shook himself loose and became enraged.  
"Restrain yourself Lieutenant or you may find yourself unemployed!"The executive straightened his jacket and strode off, John went to leave but saw a handwritten document peaking out from under a nearby container, he slid it out and began to read it.  
  
GRANT`S MEMO  
  
WE ARE ENROUTE TO ENGLAND AND I AN AFRAID OF THE MISSION AHEAD , I HAVE DISCOVERED IT IS PLANNED FOR US TO BE INFECTED WITH THE T-VIRUS. THE PLAN IS FOR US TO VEER OF COURSE TOWARDS THE ISLAND OF TAET, THE CHIEF SCIENTIST ON BOARD WILL THEN RELEASE THE SUBJECTS FROM THEIR CHAMBERS SO THAT THEY WILL GO ON A RAMPAGE, INFECTING US AND TURNING US INTO ZOMBIES, WE WILL THEN BEACHED ON THE SHORE AND DEVOUR THE INNOCENTS. I KNOW THATS WRONG I... I...I SHOULDN`T HAVE SIGNED UP FOR THIS MISSION...GOD DAMMIT... IF ANYONE SHOULD FIND THIS I TELL YOU THERE ARE FILES AND AN ESCAPE ROUTE ON ONE OF THE LOWER DECKS AT THE AFT SECTION...I WILL END MY LIFE TONIGHT BEFORE... I HOPE YOU CAN USE THIS IF YOU ARE...A SURVIVOR.  
-GRANT  
Shocked by what he had just discovered John placed the piece of paper carefully in his pocket and clambered down the debris to his car.  
  
The orange flickering street lamp made Claire`s hair glisten as she walked under its glow, she walked down the sidestreet that led off from the main street of the city, she looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand,   
"42 Miranda Lane, Taet City Center."She said to herself, she looked back at the roadsign which plainly said Archangel Road She sighed and went to turn but at least twenty to thirty yards away she saw the road sign saying Miranda Lane. She let out a second sigh this time it was a sigh of relief. She started off to walk to the street when she heard a squelching noise from behind, several of them infact. Recognition flashed across her features she stopped in mortal terror as zombies rounded both sides of the Academic Avenue end of Archangel Road, the zombies were ten feet away from her when she regained her composure and began to run, she rounded the corner dodging some zombies which had risen from the sewers. she grabbed her pistol from her backpack and she shot one in the head but before she could reload she was surrounded by the others,she closed her eyes and from behind Automatic Rifle fire tore the zombies to shreads, she went to turn to look at the person saving her but four hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a resteraunt. Its address was 42 Miranda Lane.  



	3. chapter 3. Rendevous

CHAPTER 3: THE RENDEVOUS  
  
The zombies began to bang on the window of the cafe, a scuttling noise came from behind they slowly turned to see nothing they groaned in frustration and hunger, before they could turn a creature zigzagged from wall to wall as it leapt down to the small group of zombies. It killed two immediatly upon landing, and growled at the others. The fifthteen or so zombies enveloped the leviathon but it bgan slicing and biting its way to the surface, it tore the zombies limb from limb over and over until it was left alone with only a pile of bodies.As it began to gorge itself it knew she was close, It decided to finish feasting then it would wait in hiding until she came out of hiding. It glanced at the cafe behind it and then it continued to eat.  
  
David finished packing his supplies which included a rather beefy steak knife and slung the backpack over his back and began boarding up his bedroom door, most of the windows were boarded up anyway so all most of them needed was reinforcing, he had put everything in safe places as quickly as possible .He had finished reinforcing the windows and he walked out of his bedroom and locked all the upstairs doors , he put his hand on the bannister and began to leave when he heard the old door at the back of the house buckle and break, the silence was broken by light squelches and groans and then he heard the zombies climb the stairs .All the doors were locked and he had no where to run.  
  
John sat in his sleak black porche thinking about what to do next ,the note was no use handwritten as it could be easily denied by Umbrella and they would know he was onto their tale. He had to find out how and why people were turned into zombies and more importantly who was the anonamous tipster and did he know which deck the escape route was on? He suddenly realized how he could find the information he needed. He reached down to his mobile and typed in his office number.  
"Hello?"A woman said at the other end of the line.  
"Jayne, its me John ,now did you run a trace on that anonamous call?"   
"Yeah I did, I`ll search through the files for it.It might take sometime."  
"Call me back."  
He put the phone in his pocket and went to relax in the car.There was a tapping on the window and he looked up to see three fishermen, he sighed and got out of the car.  
"Has there been any information about our friends."One of them asked.  
"I`m sorry but we haven`t been able to check many areas yet, We`ll get back to you when we.."From the barricades there was gunfire, John and several others to see what was happening .The youngest fisherman beckoned the other two and they began to clamber inside in search of their friends, two others ran to assist them.  
John looked down at the dead officer and two dead zombies who lay in front of the barricade.  
"What happened?"He asked one of the new recruits.  
"They just came from nowhere and grabbed him before we could do anything he was..."  
"I'm...sorry that..."John's mobile began to ring he pulled it out of his pocket and turned it on." Jayne.. what have you been able to find"  
"The call came from a cafe in Taet city."  
"What's the address?"  
"42 Miranda Lane."  
  
The restaurant was dimly lit with gold bulbs, one of the two who had saved Claire was leaning against the wall in the darkness smoking a cigarette, he had been referred to as Abe by the other who was called Daniel. Daniel was cooking some food for Claire in the kitchen. Claire sat at one of the many tables in the restaurant and sipped the cup of coffee she had been given by Daniel, she picked up the bagel and ate it quickly, she was ravenous, she hadn't eaten for at least a day and she was glad to have some food at last. She turned to abe and sipped some more coffee before talking to him..  
"How did you learn of the zombies?" she asked as Daniel gave her some bacon rolls and a second cup of coffee.Abe walked out of the shadows, put out his cigarette on a brochure and sat next to her.  
"How do you know I knew about zombies before you came to the door? I`ve only said I know roughly where your brother is."  
"Not many people spontaneously own an assualt rifle.. especially in england"She said biting into the bacon roll.  
"I see your point.we were two of the only survivors of the Racoon city incident."  
"How did you survive?"  
"Your brother Chris rescued us and when he went into hiding he said he could be found in this safehouse."The man stopped and reached over to one of the rolls and began to eat it."We were attacked by zombies about twenty minutes ago, we came back here but even here is not safe we have to find a way off of this island. Umbrella must have a way to get its operatives of the island."  
"Why would they want to. They are heart-less..."  
"They would want some their mercenaries to tell them the mutation developments. All we have to do is find that escape route."  
"Ermm I`m sorry to break up this lovely conversation..."The man who gave claire the food said"... but the zombies are approaching again and this time there are lickers!"From through the glazed windows at least thirty-five zombies and five lickers were advancing around a dumpster across the street. Even with their eyes glazed over the zombies and lickers (which seem to have no eyes at all) could sense the presence of the three of them in the cafe.The zombies groaned as their blood hunger led them slowly onwards to the cafe.  
"We don`t have much time, Daniel collect our things quick, Claire come with me you`re gonna need some weapons." 


End file.
